


【居北】招人烦【朱白】

by Marilyn_Roses



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilyn_Roses/pseuds/Marilyn_Roses
Summary: 两只公孔雀₍₍ ᕕ(´◓ω◔)ᕗ⁾⁾习惯性地把泡妞的法子用到对方身上，还特别嘚瑟，最后两个人都觉得对方挺烦的，哈哈哈哈哈~





	【居北】招人烦【朱白】

**#行李#**

白宇以前是个直男，这点特别显而易见；他喜欢上朱一龙，这点也特别显而易见。

白宇的小助理觉得，自己要是到现在还没看出来，就真的是睁眼瞎了。

她老板对朱一龙特别殷勤，几步路都要给人家拎行李、开车门，张嘴就是“我要照顾龙哥”、“我要保护龙哥”。他龙哥都无语到五官都拧一块儿了，他还抢了人家拉杆箱往车尾箱里塞。

直，真的太直了。

这招数对男人好像不大适用啊，老板。

有时候，她看见朱一龙那为难的表情，就忍不住扯她老板衣袖：“老板，人家也不需要哇……”

结果她老板回头就噎得她说不出话：“你个单身的懂啥！这叫体贴，多学学！”

行，鳇呔子，你说得对，你是老板，你说啥都对。

 

拍摄结束后，白宇和朱一龙有很长一段时间没有共同出席的公开活动。白宇平时也不需要助理去掺和多少私生活的事情。交集少了，小助理都快忘了她领导对着龙哥是啥样。等到了网剧宣传期，白宇和朱一龙的双人行程多了，小助理才想起了几个月前的一个个画面。

到了酒店，白宇又开始屁颠屁颠地要给朱一龙拿包包了。离开之前，小助理回头看了一眼，白宇最后还嬉皮笑脸地跟着人家进房间了。

看着龙哥那满脸负担的模样，小助理有点摸不清这剧情的走向。

 

第二天早上，大家约定在酒店二楼的自助餐餐厅见面。

小助理一上楼，就碰上自己拉着箱子的龙哥。龙哥因为上午还有别的采访，所以先出发了。

这次白宇居然没有跟在他后面。

带着惊讶，小助理跑到餐厅的角落。只见白宇好像液体一样瘫在凳子上，目光溃散。

“咦，老板老板，你咋不去送送龙哥，不给他拿行李呀？你的体贴呢？”

白宇看上去有点憔悴，已经没有力气去怼她了，俩大长腿一蹬，有气无力地说道：“你老板现在是生理上和心理上都做不到了……”

小助理没听明白，耸了耸肩，掏出手机打算跟他过过今天的工作。还没等她把备忘录翻出来呢，就听白宇在一旁捶着腰嘤嘤道：

 

“我、我还给他拎行李……他都把我整个人拎起来了……”

 

 

**#掏腰包#**

和朱一龙在一起之前，白宇就发现朱一龙很喜欢请吃饭、请饮料什么的，那会儿他还没在意。

但交往没多久，他就发现对方掏腰包的行为开始变本加厉。以前还只是给他买个零嘴小吃什么的，现在隔三差五就给他送衣服、首饰、日用品。

“啊，这个牌子你之前提过……”

“你看你看，这个一对的，我跟你用一套……”

“这个你好像没有……”

忙起来总在外地，一个月没回家，白宇一打开门就看见阿姨替他收的快递。一堆箱子、包裹垒成了一座半人高的小山。

“……”

好看是真好看，喜欢也是真喜欢，但这也太夸张了吧。

 

某天，朱一龙到他家打游戏，白宇就把人领到房间，指着那座小山。

“哥，你说你买这么多干嘛？”

这么一堆东西看上去确实挺壮观的，朱一龙有点不好意思，挠了挠鼻子：“我、我就平时看见，然后想起你，就买了。”

“那你想我也想得太频——”

话没说完，白宇就开始脸颊发烫了。干咳了几声，他继续道：“行。那礼尚往来，你给我买，我也给你买。不然你老在我身上掏钱，我总觉得哪里不对……你说吧，最近缺点啥，宇哥给你包了。”

朱一龙眨了眨眼：“我最近不缺什么啊……”

“那你说说你喜欢什么，不许说‘都还行’，也不许说什么潜水、睡觉、火锅啥乱七八糟的。”

“我喜欢什么……”朱一龙喃喃，认真思考了起来，“我喜欢……”

只见朱一龙的目光从房间的一头，飘向了房间的另一头，绕了一大圈，最后落在了白宇身上。

 

 ……靠。

“打住，你不用讲了！我自己来想就是！”

还没等朱一龙把话说完，白宇就红着脸跑了。

 

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 两只公孔雀₍₍ ᕕ(´◓ω◔)ᕗ⁾⁾  
> 习惯性地把泡妞的法子用到对方身上，还特别嘚瑟，最后两个人都觉得对方挺烦的，哈哈哈哈哈~


End file.
